1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to security labels and more specifically to a hand held security label deactivation device that need only be held in the proximity of the security label to deactivate thereof.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Security labels are affixed to many products sold in department stores and the like to prevent theft by shoplifting. The security labels must be deactivated, before the product is taken out of the store or an alarm will go-off at an exit. One method of deactivating a security label is to use a permanent magnet. U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,354 to Bengtsson discloses a hand scanner for reading bar codes and deactivating article surveillance tags. The Bengtsson invention includes one or more permanent magnets in the vicinity of its optical bar-code reading device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,182 to Zarembo discloses a desensitizing apparatus for electromagnetic article surveillance system. The Zarembo invention includes desensitizing a marker by passing thereof over a row of magnets. U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,296 to Montbriand et al. discloses a magnetic tag deactivator for pre-existing check-out counters. The Montbriand et al. invention includes a transition plate that is capable of deactivating a magnetically alterable tag.
The above recited patents have one drawback, an object must be swiped over the permanent magnet. In some cases, it may not be possible to swipe an object with a security label over the permanent magnet.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a hand held security label deactivation device that may be used to deactivate a security label on a large item that cannot be deactivated by a stationary deactivation device, that need only be in the proximity of the security label to deactivate thereof, that includes a security label to prevent theft and includes an anchoring device for preventing theft.